Lembranças de uma noite de Baile
by Nati Prongs
Summary: SongFic da música Equalize,da cantora Pitty.Lily e Tiago lembram de uma mesma noite em um mesmo momento...o que acontecerá?


Meia-noite.Uma garota de cabelos acaju e olhos verdes aparentemente lia,absorta,um livro.Mas na verdade seus pensamentos era ocupado pelo o rosto de um rapaz de 17 anos,cabelos negros depenteados e olhos castanhos esverdeados,emoldurados por óculos redondos.

_As vezes se eu me distraio _

__

_Se eu não me vigio um instante _

__

_Me transporto pra perto de você _

__

_Já ví que não posso ficar tão solta _

__

_Me vem logo aquele cheiro _

__

_Que passa de você pra mim _

__

_Num fluxo perfeito_

Algum tempo atrás,Lilian Evans odiava Tiago Potter,o julgava um garoto arrogante,metido,e que só se preocupava com Quadribol e o número de conquistas que ele fazia em uma semana. Para a sua infelicidade, desde o seu terceiro ano,ele a chamava para sair,e ela sempre o recusou e o maltratou,mas então aconteceu um imprevisto.Ela acabou se aproximando dele e de seus amigo,Os Marotos. Tiago,por sua vez,se mostrou um rapaz legal e com um sorriso incrivelmente contagioso,e tentava mostrar de qualquer jeito a Lily que ele gostava dela verdadeiramente.

Na noite de Dia das Bruxas,Dumbledore disse aos alunos do sétimo ano que haveria um Baile,que seria obrigatório o uso de vestes a rigor e entrar na festa acompanhado.

Acho,que não preciso dizer quem convidou quem ,né?

O que posso dizer,é que a noite daquele baile marcou tanto Lily quanto Tiago,mesmo que a ruiva tentasse se enganar dizendo a si mesma que não tinha nada de mais no olhar do moreno,e nem no céu estrelado que ele havia mostrado a ela,e muito menos no doce beijo que ocorreu.

_E enquato você conversa e me beija _

__

_Ao mesmo tempo eu vejo _

__

_As suas cores no seu olho tão de perto _

__

_Me balanço devagar _

__

_Como quando você me embala _

__

_O ritmo rola fácil _

__

_Parece que foi ensaiado  
  
_

Enquanto Lilian estava tentando ler na Sala Comunal,Tiago Potter estava deitado em sua cama de barriga para cima na cama,também pensando na noite do Baile,e sentia que seu coração disparava ligeiramente quando revivia o momento do beijo e da sensação de estar com a garota que tanto gostava,e lutara em quatro anos,nos seus braços.

_E eu acho que eu gosto mesmo de você _

__

_Bem do jeito que você   
  
_

_Eu vou equalizar você _

__

_Numa frequência que só a gente sabe_

__

_ Eu te transformei nessa canção _

__

_Pra poder te gravar em mim  
  
_

Mas depois daquela noite,Lily o evitava e não cedia ás tentativas de aproximação do garoto.Mal sabia ele que ela estava sofrendo uma confusão emcional...

A ruiva se pegou sorrindo quando lembrou do sorriso do rapaz,e da voz dele a chamando para sair ou então lhe contando uma piada,tentando faze-la rir depois de uma das rotineiras discussões dos dois.

_Adoro essa sua cara de sono _

__

_E o timbre da sua voz _

__

_Que fica me dizendo coisas tão malucas _

__

_E que quase me mata de rir _

__

_Quando tenta me convencer _

__

_Que eu só fiquei aqui _

__

_Por que nós dois somos iguais _

__

_Até parece que você já tinha _

__

_O meu manual de instruções _

__

_Por que você decifra os meus sonhos _

__

_Por que você sabe o que eu gosto _

__

_E por que quando você me abraça _

__

_O mundo gira devagar  
  
_

Era incrivel o poder que ele tinha de faze-la rir nos momentos mais improvaveis,e novamente lembrou de como o mundo parecia tão perfeito quando ele a levou para a pista de dança naquela noite. Lilian ainda lembrava do cheiro de seu perfume e Tiago sorria quando se lembrava do aroma que exalava dos cabelos da ruiva.

O moreno parecia saber o que fazer para que ela se sentisse bem.Era insuportavel a vontade que ela tinha de sorrir.

_E o tempo é só meu _

__

_E ninguém registra a cena _

__

_De repente vira um filme todo em camêra lenta_

_E eu acho que eu gosto mesmo de você _

__

_Bem do jeito que você _

Tiago,em um sobressalto,como se tivesse recebido uma ordem urgente,se levantou rapidamente de sua cama e sentiu uma vontade inesplicavel de descer para o Salão Comunal.

Colocou uma blusa de lã por cima do pijama e desceu as escadas que levava ao cômodo. Em uma poltrona perto da lareira,ele pôde ver um cocoruto vermelho.E seu coração entrou em disparate.

---Humm...Lily?—perguntou ele cauteloso.

A garota pareceu levar um susto quando viu Tiago atrás de sua poltrona,mas logo se recuperou.

---O-olá Potter...acordado a essa hora?

---Estive pensando em uma certa noite...

Logo após a frase do rapaz se seguiu um silêncio constragedor,mas para surpresa dele,Lily levantou os olhos e sorriu encantadoramente.

---Lembra da noite do Baile?

---Como poderia me esquecer...mas depois dela você nem mais olha para a minha cara...

---Bom,Tiago—o moreno arregalou os olhos quando a garota pronunciou o seu primeiro nome,arrancando um sorriso dela—Lhe peço desculpas pelo modo que venho te tratado...desde a terceira série...

---Você sempre esteve desculpada Lily...

Novamente o silêncio constragedor.A ruiva se levantou e murmurou que iria se deitar,mas em um movimento rápido Tiago a impediu,ele sentia que aquele era o momento.Ela sorriu novamente.

O rapaz se levantou e a enlaçou pela cintura,ao mesmo tempo que olhava profundamente nos olhos verdes da garota.Ele se aprouximou lentamente e a beijou de leve,mas esse beijo logo foi seguido por um mais profundo,longo e apaixonado. Lilian massageava o couro cabeludo do Tiago,despertando nervos que o rapaz nunca imaginava obter,enquanto ele a abraçava mais forte e deslizava suas mãos pelas costas dela.

_Eu vou equalizar você _

__

_Numa frequência que só a gente sabe _

__

_Eu te transformei nessa canção _

__

_Pra poder te gravar em mim  
_  
  
Quando os dois finalmente se separaram,voltaram a se encarar e sorriram. Então Tiago se ajoelhou e perguntou: ---Lilian Evans,você aceita namorar comigo?

_Eu vou equalizar você _

__

_Numa frequência que só a gente sabe _

__

_Eu te transformei nessa canção _

__

_Pra poder te gravar em mim_

**N/A:Achei o Final meio tosquinho,mas até que ficou legal essa songfic.... Bom,adoro essa musica,e quando a ouvi indo para a escola de perua vi que combinava bastante com esse casal... Espero que tenham gostado,e por favor deixem Comentários!!! Ah,e leiam tbm as minhas outras fics,a Julgando Livro pela a Capa e Conhecendo Tiago Potter,as duas são T/L,e as minhas outras duas songfics:I Miss You e There Is...as duas são H/G...Bjoks...**


End file.
